The Real Shinigami
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: The title says it all!!! Duo's version of the Real Slim Shady. review please!


Title: The Real Shinigami Author: Solo_Domonic_Shinigami_02 Warning: language, Duo POV, songfic Rating: PG-13 Disclaimers: own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not  
  
May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real Shinigami please stand up? I repeat, will the real Shinigami please stand up? We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Y'all starin' like you've never seen a Black Gundam before Jaws all on the floor like the god of death just burst through the door And starting kickin' Relena's ass worse than before But what she really wanted was to get Heero down on the floor (Heero: Ahh!) It's the return of the. "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding, Duo didn't just say what I think he did, did he?" And Dr. J said.nothing you idiots! Dr. J's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Heero: Ha-Ha) And all the onna's love Shinny-shin [*vocal, Hilde: chigga chigga chigga*] "Duo Maxwell, I'm sick of him Look at him, walkin around waving his wanna-be-scythe Flippin his perfect wanna-be-braid" "Yeah, but he's so cute though" Yeah, I probably got a few scythes in my head loose But not worse than what's going on in Quatre's bedroom (Trowa: *screams*) Sometimes I just wanna kill some fool and let loose, but can't But it's cool for Heero to make death threats You're screaming cause of bliss; you're screaming cause of bliss And if you're lucky then it may be because of this (Heero: *has a gun and shoots them*) And that's the lesson we Gundam Pilots deliver to little kids And you expect to know how boring a non-yaoi fanfiction is Of course they're gonna know how to kill By the time they're in third grade They can watch rated NC-17 movies, can't they? We all fly away in Gundanium, well some in plain metal But we slice them open like cantaloupes But if Wufei can hump dead dragons and clan animals Then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope (Right Heero?) But if you like how gay people feel, keep it up and hope Men like to go down your pantyhose, take off the spandex Heero!  
  
[Chorus: Duo & Heero] 2x  
  
I'm Shinigami; yes I'm the real shin All you other wanna-be's can suck my fat dick So won't you let me please step up? Please step up, please step up?  
  
Treize gotta fuck his husband to get what he wants Well, I do too, so fuck him and fuck you too (Heero: hee-hee) You think give a fuck about how I am? Cause I'm always killin some fool who messes with me But Shin, what if you die, wouldn't it be weird? Why? So you can burry me next to the Relena bitch? Shit, Dorthy Catalonia better switch me R.I.P.'s So I can lay next to Heero Yuy and Trowa B. (yea, I did him) And have all the pleasure I want and argue on who goes first Relena, the bitch, keeps on trying to get to Yuy "Yea, the bitch will die at my wrath, hee-hee!" I should kill her and download it on MP3 And show the whole world cause of what she did to me I'm sick of all these little girls trying to get me, all they do is annoy me So Shins got a mission to destroy you (Quatre: that's mean) And there's not one person who is just like me Who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me And that's the very best thing to happen to me!  
  
[Chorus: 2x's]  
  
I'm like death at the wake to, 'cause I'm only givin you One chance to run away like a jackass before I kill you The only difference is I got the equipment to do it And in front ya'll, I'll take my time to kill Relena I just grab my scythe and swing it And whether Relena likes to admit it.oh fuck it. Better then one-hundred percent of you out there can Then you wonder how Heero can love me like he does now It's funny; cause at this rate, when I'm goin into the -rty's I'll be the only one with Heero gettin' dirty Flirtin with him out in public gettin' horny And every single day, I'll be happy to be hearin' That every single person is a will never live to be lurkin' I could workin' at Preventering, swinging my scythe circlin'- you, I'ma kill you be screamin' "IT HURTS!" And I be like "I don't give a fuck!" With my Heero swervin' me up So, will all you wanna-be's please shut up? While I put one of these fingers on each hand up? And I'll be proud to be outta my mind and outta control And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
[All the G-Boys: chorus]  
  
Cuz he's Shinigami; yes he's the real shin All you other wanna-be's can suck his fat dick So won't you let him please step up? Please step up, please step up?  
  
Duo: Ha ha. There's no way in hell that's there's a Shinigami in all of us. Fuck it, you all will die anyway, say your prayers and don't cuss. 


End file.
